


Once Drabbles

by villainousunsub



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots, includes Swan-Mills family and Ruby/Emma Brotp. Some are going to be shorter than others Let me know what you guys think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own them. Have fun guys!!!

Chapter 1: It Was Maddening 

She had to get them back. Who knew what they were going through, no one had been there for ever twenty-eight years. So after a little persuasion on her part she got Jefferson to make a new hat. He said it might not work but she had to take the chance. Spinning the hat again and again wishing it would work even for a brief moment. She needed hope and that was what the hat could provide. Hope. She spun the hat for hours, tears streaming down her face by the end of it. Not knowing what else to do, she worked on a way of her own.

The potion could take time, but the hat wasn't going she worked and worked until that was all she was doing. No one noticed her slow decent into madness, not even her son or herself. After weeks of trying to perfect the potion she finally had it. She looked towards the hat and went to pick it up and put the potion in when something went terribly wrong.

It started with Henry as most things do. He had started to build a new castle one fit for a prince. When a ripple in the water caught his attention. Thinking Emma and Snow had found a way home he moved closer. The closer he got the more he doubted his theory. Which he was right to do. A hand clasped over his mouth and drug him into an unseen boat.

"Look, love, we caught a child."

"It seems we did, didn't we?"

"Should we keep him? I think we should, he is cute and we might be able to use him."

"Now, dear, we don't even know who he is."

"I'm Henry Mills, the son of the mayor, and when she notices me missing you are going to be in big trouble!"

"Oh, why is that, she can't do anything."

"Yes, she can, she's the Evil Queen."

"Dear, it looks like we have caught the right one. It seems to me this is my grandson."

"Well then, shouldn't every young man spend time with his grandmother?"

"They should and I have waited this long."

To say he was frightened would be an understatement. He was caught between the two with no way to escape. Then Charming had to go and get himself in trouble. After that the town had a mind of it's own. No one noticed a mad queen and her lost son.

Regina poured the potion into the hat and gave it a good spin. For once the spin worked and the portal opened. The evil queen laugh rose through her throat once more. Swirls of purple danced around her and the hat. It was working and she knew just knew that they would emerge any moment. They did and came face to face with a mad women in a town full of psychos.


	2. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one today sorry...

On a pleasant evening in a small town in Maine; there was a large, white mansion that belong to this said town. Outside the mansion there stood a blonde in a read leather jacket rubbing her hands up and down her skinny jeans. It was ten past eight when the blonde made her way to the looming front doors and tentatively knocked. From the inside a scream could be heard and the soft clicking of heels on hardware floor becoming louder and louder. The door swung open to reveal a petite brunette with a small child off to her left. The blonde gave a wave and smiled back with glee. The brunette opened the door wider and held out her hand waiting for it would be taken.

"Hello, Emma."

"Hi, Em."

"Hey guys, something smells good."

"Mom made dinner."

"Well, I might have to get some."

After the blonde, Emma, ate they made their way into the living room. The two women huddled on the couch while the boy picked out a movie. He squished his way between the two. From there they lay in comfort until the end of the film. When it was finally over teh child was asleep as well as the blonde. Regina, the brunette, who was slightly awake, pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. After the picture Emma awoke and put Henry to bed. Then the two women went to bed not to be disturbed until morning came the next day.


	3. Let It Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bringing some Frozen into this... and as usual all mistakes are mine...

Regina hadn't played in years, it just sat there collecting dust. She kept it in tune, but that was the only thing she did. It was grand and the best for it's time. Regina didn't even know if she remembered how to play. With everything going on no one needed her or would miss her. Taking a rag and wiping it off to make it presentable she accidentally pressed down to hard on a key and the note filled the air. It filled her with a sense of comfort and so she played another and another. 

Elsa could hear a sweet melody drifting through the air. Trying to find the source of the music, she walked around town. It had brought her to the Mayor's Mansion and the quality had improved the closer she had gotten. Peaking through the window to try and be closer to the beautiful sound. She could barely hear a voice that was laced inside the melody. 

“Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.”

“Elsa? Why are you standing outside Regina's house?”

“”Did you know she could play the oh what is it, organ, no you call it a piano I believe, and she could sing?”

“No, but that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you standing outside her house?”

“The music pulled me here.”

“Well you better go before she notices you.”

“Okay.”

OOPS * * * OOPS OOPS * * * OOPS OOPS 

“Regina, wait up!” Emma called out as she raced to reach the fleeting woman.

“What do you need, Miss Swan.”

“Back to that are we, really? But, umm, okay so, Elsa was wondering through town and stumbled across you the other day, and well...”

“Get on with it, come on, I don't have all day.”

“We heard you play and a bit of singing, I was impressed. We were impressed.”

“What I do in my spare time should be none of your concern. Now if you are done intruding on my life, I must get going. Good day to you, Sheriff.”

“Ya, see you around, Madame Mayor.”

“Hey, Ma!” Henry raced around the corner just as Regina left.

“What do you need, kid?”

“Was that mom?”

“Yeah it was. She was, uh, busy and had to leave.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah... Did you know she could sing?”

“Well yeah, she hasn't in a while but she used to a lot, especially when I was little.”

Emma absorbed the information she was given and filed it under things she could use against the mayor. That always came in handy when they had their little spats. Maybe even one day Regina would let her sit in there and listen for a song or two. Maybe one day their friendship would reach that level and they could be comfortable enough around each other for things like that to happen. Unfortunately, that level was a long way away. She could always dream though.


	4. Too Weak To Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, if you want something drop me a prompt or something and I'll get on it

That last fight had drained her completely. She was weak and tired. Her magic was useless at this point, for there was nothing to fuel it, not enough strength to do anything. Legs were threatening to give out at any time, she still had a long walk ahead of her. Regina wasn't even a quarter of the way back to town before she collapsed. Her body collided with the ground and her vision got extremely blurry.

"This can't happen.." Everything that had happened flashed before her eyes. She felt all of the past guilt and remorse bubble up. These feelings were new and very unpleasant. Not feeling guilt for what she did made her the Evil Queen, she couldn't just start now. The again she was trying to change, it was just part of changing. Henry and Emma wanted her to change, she wanted to change. If she didn't wake up or something happened while she was out, who would see her change. Who would truly be upset if she suddenly vanished. They would all likely be pleased rather then feel sorrow.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms engulfed her and hoisted her up with ease. She tried to fight against them, but it was no use she was too weak. Regina let this person carry her away, afraid of where they were taking her. They could be carrying her to her death. Fighting was unnecessary and impractical for she needed to build up whatever she could muster. A few pathetic sounds came out of her mouth, she was at least trying. She wouldn't go down without some type of battle.

It felt like forever before she was put down. She didn't know where they were, the stranger had taken so many turns that she couldn't keep up in her state of mind. From what she could tell though was that they were still somewhere inside town, not near the docks or the forest. Dare she open her eyes and face the savior? Killer? Torturer? So, Regina was relieved when she opened her eyes and saw her bedroom. Her body instantly relaxed into the silk sheets and soft, but firm, mattress. The other side made a small dip and the covers were pulled over her and the lights went out.

She woke to the light streaming through the windows and those strong, defined arms wrapped around her again. A mess of blonde curls tangled in between her fingers. Emma had helped her, had stayed. She thought to herself for a pause before snuggling closer. A soft moan erupted the silence but was forgotten when she was pulled closer. Emma buried her head into the crook of Regina's shoulder. All was calm and peaceful, it was perfect. Regina sighed before, easing back into slumber.


End file.
